


Implied Romance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, using the challenges issued in the Snarry 100 LJ community.  It's turned into a continuing story, so I'll be posting several drabbles per chapter, in the hopes of making it more cohesive.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

44 – Romance  
Implied Romance

Severus watched Harry peer wistfully into the window of a shop that specialized in items for infants. He had known for some time that Harry wanted to have children. An idea for the perfect gift began to form in his mind.  
\--- --- --- --- ---  
Walking into the room, box held in his hands, Severus stated with uncharacteristic nervousness, “I have something for you.” He saw the question in Harry’s gaze when he looked at the contents within. Tears of joy filled green eyes as Severus explained, “Should you agree, these ingredients are essential to create the conception potion I can prepare for you.”

45 – Pure  
Exhilaration & Joy

Severus watched anxiously while Harry looked through the contents of the box. It had been purely exhilarating procuring such quality ingredients. The powdered horn of the Romanian Longhorn had been particularly difficult to track down. That he had asked a Weasley for aid should show the depth of feeling he had for his bond-mate. He had also received assistance from Hagrid with getting the required unicorn tail hairs. Seeing the look of complete surprise on Harry’s face as he explained the significance of the box’s contents made the discomfort of asking for such help seem a small price to pay.

\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

“Are you serious? Oh, thank you, Severus! How long does the potion take to make? Is there a certain time I should take it?” The questions seemed endless, and Severus barely restrained an amused snort.

“Calm yourself, Harry. I can have the potion ready in three days, and you can take it at anytime after it's completed." 

Severus had not imagined that the mere idea of starting a family would cause such pure, unadulterated _joy_ to fill those lovely green eyes. When the younger wizard launched himself into his arms, Severus found his own joy in holding the man close.

46 – Sacrifice   
The Sacrifices We Make

The potion was a shimmering yellow, and smelled of lemongrass. It was a temperamental brew, requiring constant supervision. However, the promise of a future with Harry and children in it overshadowed the sacrifice of time spent, Severus thought.  
\--- --- --- --- ---  
Harry grimaced as he lifted the vial to his lips. Though it was lovely in both appearance and scent, the potion tasted foul. The end result is well worth the sacrifice of taking such a foul brew, he thought with a smile.  
\--- --- --- --- ---  
Holding his sleeping bond-mate close, a drowsy smile flashed as Severus mused, “Making love to Harry is never a sacrifice.”

47 – Lion  
Anxiety & Elation

Three weeks had passed since Harry had taken the conception potion Severus had brewed. He and Severus were going to see Poppy in the evening, to find out if the potion had been successful. Harry was tense and excited, and his pacing was distracting Severus from his grading.

“Would you sit down?” Severus snapped finally. “You look like a lion in a cage, prowling around impatiently like that.” 

“I’m sorry, Severus,” was the quiet reply. “I’m just so nervous.”

Pulling the anxious young man into his arms, Severus sighed, “Then we’ll go see Poppy now. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

“Congratulations Harry, Severus. The potion worked perfectly,” Poppy said with a smile. 

Ecstatic, Harry launched himself into Severus’ arms. “It worked! Thank you, Severus, thank you!” Joyful tears streamed down the young man’s cheeks.

“Thank you for examining Harry, Poppy. We’ll take our leave now.” Wrapping an arm around the elated, beaming Gryffindor, Severus led the man out of the infirmary. 

Later that evening, Severus held a sleepy, sated Harry close and softly stroked the silky skin of his stomach. “So, my Gryffindor, do you believe this little one will be a lion, or a snake?” he asked, smirking slyly.

48 – Draught of Peace  
Surprises

Poppy looked up with a bemused smile. “Hello, Harry. This is a surprise.”

“I was hoping you had time to give me a quick check-up.”

“Is something wrong? Are you in pain?”

“No, no pain. Erm…Hermione told me today that I’ve gained too much weight.” Embarrassed, a blush stained Harry’s cheeks.

“She said what?” Poppy shrieked. “I swear, sometimes that girl… Well, let’s look you over then.”

After a shocking discovery, Poppy thought, _‘I’m glad I had Severus brew the extra batch of Draught of Peace. I think he’ll need a dose after he hears that Harry’s having twins.’_


	2. Chapter Two

The Reaction

Severus stalked through the halls toward the infirmary. Reaching his destination, he scanned the room. Spotting his bond-mate, he asked, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Severus, I’m fine. I have something to tell you, though. You may want to sit down.”

“I will not sit down! Will you tell me what’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

“No…well, kind of,” Harry stuttered nervously, worried how Severus would react. “It’s twins.”

“Twins? As in two?” Harry nodded, and for the first time in his life, Severus fainted.

“I knew I should have given him a dose of Draught of Peace,” Poppy sighed.

Pampering

Harry smiled as Severus stroked his gently rounded belly and talked to their children. Once Severus had gotten used to the idea, he’d showed Harry in the most delightful ways how pleased he was at the prospect of twins. The attention the older wizard lavished him with was a balm to his bruised ego after the hurtful comments made by Hermione.

Severus had learned from Poppy what caused Harry’s impromptu visit to the infirmary, and felt his mate needed some extra pampering. Moving lower and wrapping his lips around Harry’s delicious cock, he helped Harry forget about Granger’s careless words.

Hurts and Retribution

“Harry, are you sure you don’t need some Shrinking Solution for your stomach so that you can fit through the door?”

“I hope that those children take after you and not Severus.”

Tears of distress fell from dulled eyes as Harry remembered the hurtful things that Hermione had said during her visit that day. Needing reassurance that his children were healthy and strong, he stumbled blindly toward the hospital wing.  
\----- ----- -----  
“Severus, you need to come to the infirmary, Harry needs you.” The words were barely out of Poppy’s mouth before the dark man stepped through the floo.

~*~

Harry couldn’t understand why Hermione couldn’t be happy for him. He was bonded to a man who loved him and expecting twins. As his friend, Hermione should be just as pleased as Harry, but instead insisted on criticizing anything and everything she could about him, Severus, or their unborn children.

Severus held Harry closely as he slept fitfully after the disastrous visit from Granger. Glancing down, he saw the silver tracks of dried tears on his pale cheeks. Sighing in displeasure at the sight of Harry’s unhappiness, Severus’ arms tightened as he placed a kiss on the young man’s forehead.

~*~

“Miss Granger,” Severus began the next day over tea, “Madame Pomfrey and I have decided that your visits with Harry are too stressful for him, and should no longer occur.”

“Stressful? I haven’t done anything but be honest with him,” Hermione huffed. “He looks like he swallowed a bludger, he’s obviously gained too much weight, and –“ 

The overbearing young woman’s words were cut off abruptly as she felt her body begin to swell. “Swelling Solution!” she shrieked furiously.

“Miss Granger, it does appear that you’ve put on a fair amount of weight recently,” Severus stated with a triumphant smirk.


	3. Chapter Three

The Pride of a Gryffindor

Harry sauntered into the library. Finding the librarian, he handed her a potions vial with a Slytherin smirk on his face and said, “Your antidote, Hermione.”

Grabbing the vial, Hermione snarled, “It’s been four days, Harry! What took so long?”

“You deserved it,” Harry replied. “You’ve been downright cruel lately, and the only reason you’re getting this potion now is because, while he’s happy to, Severus doesn’t need to fight my battles for me.”

Head held high, Harry continued, “I am proud of my husband, and proud to carry our children. Either accept that or stay away from me, Hermione.”

~*~

Severus walked into his quarters, only to find Harry seated in his favorite chair, reading. Hauling the younger man out of the seat, he sat down and pulled his husband onto his lap. “Did you take the potion to Granger?” he asked.

“Yes, I told her she was lucky to be getting it at all,” Harry said, eyes flashing in pent-up irritation. “You are my husband, and I’m proud to be yours. I won’t let her belittle you anymore.”

Silencing the agitated wizard with a kiss, Severus pulled back and smiled. “I’m proud to be yours as well, my Gryffindor.”

Rage

Her rage was seemingly endless as she studied the obscure compulsion spell again. There were benefits to being Hogwarts’ librarian, one of them being the largest quantity of books to be found in Wizarding Britain.

She was furious that she even had to stoop to this level to complete her plans. It was unworthy of her intelligence that she would have to compel him to leave his husband, when he was supposed to have been hers to begin with!

One thing was certain, Hermione thought as she practiced the required wand movements. In the end, Severus Snape would be hers.

Spelled

She was watching him again. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Harry watched while Hermione visually feasted upon Severus. He silently observed the witch checking the area for onlookers, and only when he saw her raise her wand and begin the incantation did he speak.

“Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!” Hermione’s wand flew out of her hand and into Harry’s as ropes appeared and bound the angry witch. 

Severus’ head shot up at the sound of Harry’s first spell. He’d been too absorbed in his research, he silently mused. “Harry, what’s going on?” 

“She’s been watching you for weeks. I intend to find out why.”

Caught!

“You’ve gotten careless, Hermione. You think that your intelligence will be enough to get you out of anything, that you’ll be able to outwit anyone. You forgot in your overconfidence that Severus trained me during the war to be observant,” Harry spoke calmly to the bound, visibly furious witch. “I’ve been watching you while you’ve been watching Severus. Now I want to know why, and I want to know now.”

Now worried, Hermione turned pleading eyes toward Severus, who was watching the confrontation with a calculating gaze. “Can’t you see he’s delusional? It must be hormones. Make him see reason!”

~*~

Pinning the witch with a cold glare, Severus responded silkily to her absurd plea, “Perhaps you should humor my husband if you are as worried about his wildly fluctuating hormones as you claim to be.”

Knowing that help would not be forthcoming from Severus, Hermione turned back to Harry with a defiant stare. “Your farce of a marriage should never have taken place, and that abomination inside of you should not exist!”

Eyes widening briefly in surprise at the revulsion in Hermione’s voice, Harry asked, “And why is that, Hermione?”

“Because he was supposed to be mine!” the witch shrieked.

~*~

A snort of laughter attracted the attention of the two Gryffindors toward the Potions Master. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” the older man said sarcastically, “but I am not attracted to women, Miss Granger. And I believe it’s safe to say that if I was, you would not be my choice of partner.” This brought forth a quiet chuckle from Harry.

Hermione replied caustically, “With the charm it wouldn’t have mattered. You would have been filled with lust for me.”

“Then it’s good that I caught you. I’ll just go fire-call the Aurors,” Harry said sagely.

~*~

“Aurors?” Hermione squeaked in fright. “Harry, that’s really not necessary. Harry…we… we’re friends. You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Friends, Hermione? Friends don’t try to hex each other’s husbands, and friends don’t call each other’s children abominations.”

A devious gleam in his eyes, Severus wrapped Harry in his arms and said quietly, “Perhaps we do not have to call the Aurors, Harry.”

Thinking that she had finally gotten the upper hand, Hermione sighed gratefully. “Thank you, Severus.”

Ignoring the witch, Severus continued, “I have another idea.” A whispered spell and where Hermione once was now sat a bushy haired groundhog.

~*~

Laughing uproariously, Harry attempted to catch his breath before asking, “How long will it last?”

Smirking triumphantly, Severus answered, “Indefinitely.”

Still snickering gleefully, Harry asked several more questions. “What will we do with her? What about the library? What will we tell the Headmaster?”

“Perhaps a weekend at the zoo? And I believe you’d make a fine librarian, Harry.

“As for the Headmaster, I believe Miss Granger will feel it necessary to give him her resignation, if she does not wish to remain a long-toothed rodent forever. Isn’t that correct?” he asked, looking down his nose at the transfigured woman.


End file.
